wyntergemsfandomcom-20200215-history
Green Tourmaline
Green Tourmaline is a gemsona created by sentaiaddict. A former kindergartner who survived the Gem War alongside an aristocratic Gem named Pink Tourmaline. The two are currently fused as Watermelon Tourmaline. Appearance Green Tourmaline is a relatively tall Gem, sharing the same height as pearls. She has a pale green complexion with a square jaw. Her hair is wavy, tucked behind her ears. The bangs are long enough that they get in the way of her eyes. They're oval shaped and black that goes along with an upturned nose and a wide mouth. She wears an olive v-collared, short sleeved shirt. She has a dark green sash that crosses the left side of her chest. They match with her sleeves and ribbon sash. The ribbon is very loose and usually trails behind her. From that, Green Tourmaline wears short pants and gladiator sandals. Her gem is located on the left side of her waist Personality Between her and Pink Tourmaline, she seems to be the rowdier one. She has a great passion for gardening. The only time she and Pink Tourmaline ever unfuse is when Green Tourmaline tends to her garden. She has a sense of pride working on it by herself. Green Tourmaline is usually lighthearted and doesn't take many things seriously unless the situation calls for it. Abilities Green Tourmaline has standard Gem abilities. Fusions: * When fused with Pink Tourmaline, they form Watermelon Tourmaline. Skillset: * Scythe Proficency: '''Green Tourmaline is skilled with using her garden scythe. With just one swing, she can cut through almost anything. * '''Gardening: Having excellent knowledge about Earth's flora, Green Tourmaline is very skilled in this department. She knows how to properly take care of plants. Even the most delicate of flowers survive under her care. * Advanced Gem Knowledge: Being a former kindergartner, Green Tourmaline knows a lot about all different types of gems. Unique Abilities * Plant Manipulation: Green Tourmaline has the ability to create and manipulate plant life. History Green Tourmaline's past has not been fully explored. She was a kindergartner growing Gems on Earth. One reason or another, she liked the concept of growing plants a lot more. When the war broke out, she stumbled upon an aristocratic Gem named Pink Tourmaline. Knowing she wasn't safe by herself, Green Tourmaline offered to escort her to the nearest warp pad. After spending some time together, the two tourmalines had a real appreciation for Earth and even developed romantic feelings for one another. They managed to survive the aftermath of the rebellion and stayed together permanently as Watermelon Tourmaline, although they unfuse under certain circumstances. As Watermelon Tourmaline, they found an underground garden. They took care of it for thousands of years and presumably kept safe from the corrupting light. One day, a wounded Fire Agate fell onto their garden asking for help. Green as well as Pink managed to help her by healing her gemstone. The agate thanked the two Gems for their help and, as a token of her gratitude, stayed with them to help with the garden. Eventually she established the Astro Gems where Green and Pink joined. Sometime later, they found and rescued Imperial Zircon who was trapped within an ancient Gem Warship. After clearing it out, they made it their home. Relationships Pink Tourmaline Green Tourmaline and Pink Tourmaline have a romantic relationship. This is especially evident by the fact they chose to become a permanent fusion. Green Tourmaline is quite protective of her partner. She may sometimes end up clinging to one of Pink Tourmaline's leg to keep away Gems who might steal her heart. Fire Agate While not much is known about their relationship, they seem to be on friendly terms. Green Tourmaline was kind enough to her that she helped when her gemstone cracked. Imperial Zircon The two seem to be on friendly terms. Gemology * Green tourmaline, also called verdelite, is a synonym for the tourmaline group. **Tourmalines havea hardness of 7, a trigonal system, and a complex chemical compositions that are different for each variety. For Green Tourmaline, the chemical composition is A(D3)G6(T6O18)(BO3)3X3Z. *Green tourmaline is the most common type of elabite and is frequently seen in the market. *Theoretically, the color of green tourmaline may come from iron and titanium. *They are usually found growing in igneous, metamorphic, and sometimes sedimentary rocks. *Green tourmaline is pyro- and piezo-electricitc. *While primarily used for gemstones, tourmalines have some industrial uses for high pressure gauges and thermometers. *The name comes from Sinhalese word, “turamali”, meaning “the stone with various colors”, based on its versatility. *Alternate name for green tourmaline is verdelite. The name comes from the work "verde" ''meaning "green" and the Greek word "''lithos" meaning "stone". *Tourmaline is the alternate birthstone for October, sharing the month with Opal. It is also a gem used to celebrate the eighth wedding anniversary. *Metaphysically, Green Tourmaline is used to attract money and success, reaching one’s truest desires. **It also helps the wearer understand about the cycle of life as well as helping to plan and implement new projects. **Green Tourmaline provides happiness, compassion, and joy. **Placing Green Tourmaline in a garden is said to help plant growth. **Tourmalines in general are protection stones. Gemstones Gallery Green-TourmalineIllustration.png|Green Tourmaline illustration. Doodle-for-Friends2.png|Green Tourmaline chibi. bebes.png|Green Tourmaline hugging Pink Tourmaline. Maid-of-Honor.png|Green Tourmaline with Pink Tourmaline asking Fire Agate if she could be the maid of honor for their wedding. New-Astro-Gems3.png|An introduction piece to the Astro Gems featuring Green Tourmaline. Category:Tourmalines Category:Gems Category:Astro Gems Category:Non wyntergems Category:Sentaiaddict gems Category:Green Category:Era 1 Gems